iFly with Freddie
by TrueChiz
Summary: "Why are you here, Benson?" I ask, sitting down in my own seat. "What about you?" "I asked you first," "I asked you second." what happens when Sam and Freddie run into each other on a plane? Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: Don't make me say it.**

**Sam's POV**

* * *

><p>So here I was, getting ready to board my flight. I was going to the Annual Royal Meat Festival, which this year was held in LA.<p>

I made my way in the aircraft. I was sitting in row 16B. I walked over to my seat and noticed that I was going to sit next to a brunette boy who looked around my age. He was wearing a cap that covered most of his face. Hmmm, he looks kinda cute and really familiar.

"Hey," I said shoving my carry on bag in the overhead compartment.

"Sup, Puckett," he smirked. My eyebrows scrunched together, I know that voice. I looked back and saw that the brunette boy was none other than Fredward Benson.

"Why are you here, Benson?" I ask, plopping down in my own seat.

"What about you?"

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

I crossed my hands over my chest, "Well I am not going to answer your question 'till you answer mine."

He sighed, "My Aunt is sick and my mum is at an Aggressive Parenting Conference and told me to check on her," he said. "Now why are you here?"

"I am going to the Annual Royal Meat Festival," I said.

He gave me a weird look, "What? A girl can't go to visit a meat festival?" I said defensively. He rolled his eyes.

I sighed, buckling my seat belt and getting ready to take off. This is defiantly gonna be a horrible flight.

* * *

><p><em>15 minutes later<em>

"Freddieee!" I whined, stretching out the 'e'. He didn't respond so I said his name again, "Freddieeee!" "FREDDIE!" I yelled, after he didn't answer me, earning a few annoyed looks from the passengers around us.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm bored."

"So?"

"Entertain me!"

"How?"

"You're the smart one, how 'bout you think of something," He rolled his eyes again. Geez, what's with him and rolling his eyes? I bet one day they will just roll right off his head.

"You wanna watch Galaxy Wars with me?" I raised my eyebrows, is he serious?

"You're asking me if I want to watch _Galaxy Wars_, a nub flick, with you?" I asked incredibly.

"Yeah, you might like it,"

"No way!"

"Come on, please, it's really good. I promise you will like it," he pleaded.

"Fine, but if I don't like it, you have to give me back two hours of my life," I said shifting my position so I could see his laptop screen better.

* * *

><p><em>Two hours later<em>

"So," Freddie had asked me after the movie had ended, "did you like it?" Honestly I thought it was a pretty good movie but I would never tell him that.

"It was alright," I lied smoothly.

"Really because I thought it was the best one yet," he said disappointment written all over his face, "Well sorry I wasted your time,"

Great, now I just upset a nerd. This used to much more fun a few years ago.

I sighed, "It wasn't that bad," I admitted. The moment I said that his face lit up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean sure I don't love it but it was okay," I said.

He smiled, "I knew you'd love it," he said happily.

"No, I said that it wasn't bad. I never said I loved it," I corrected him.

"No you loved it,"

"Never said that,"

"Sam loves Galaxy Wars! Sam loves Galaxy Wars!" Freddie started screaming out to the whole plane.

"Be quiet," I yell at him, trying to cover my hand over his mouth but he keeps moving.

I needed to shut him up. I did the only thing that came to my mind. I grabed his shoulders and planted a kiss smack bang on his lips. He was tense at first but then started to kiss back. After a few seconds I pulled away, smiling to myself.

I returned to my normal position, with a smirk on my face. "Why'd you do that?" Asked a very confused Freddie.

"Just wanted you to shut up,"

_"Good afternoon everyone, this is your captain Dan Schiender speaking, I hope you all had an enjoyable flight. Please fasten your seat belts and be prepared to land." _

I grinned again, fastening my seatbelt. I think this was the best flight I've ever been on!

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- _There you go. Not my best piece of work but reviews are appreciated. Please tell me what you think.**

**I know this fic doesn't really make sense and wouldn't really work but it had to be this way for this story.**

**Originally it ended differently but I felt like a kiss was needed.**

**~Lollypop99510**


End file.
